Originality and creativity are factors that increase the desirability of artwork. Two-dimensional prints are versatile and, generally, inexpensive. Therefore, they are suitable for mass produced artwork. Although there is an unlimited number of two-dimensional prints, these have become very commonplace.
Frescos and molded artworks are quite interesting. Because they are three-dimensional, these have a more interesting visual appearance. Since these are generally molded, they are relatively expensive relative to prints. When three-dimensional artworks are molded even from plastic, they can be expensive. One mold is required for each item. However, they are less versatile.